fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rose
Why does it have written in it that "It is possible Rose survived" when clearly it is stated in the game that she did indeed die? It also creates a paradox with the part about her being resurrected. I removed it before because it doesn't seem fitting to have it in there but it seems to be back now --Alpha Lycos 12:48, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 16:24, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Rose the Hero Is it possible that if Rose got the chance to get to the Chamber of Fate, she would have became a Hero? I was just wondering about her status as either a human or Hero. -Complier 21:40, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :No one knows for certain. Its possible that yes she could have been a hero but also its possible that she wasn't. However since as the symbol in Lucian's room was the same as the one used in the Chamber of Fate its highly likely it would have. Though it could have just activated due to the Hero being on the platform with her. 21:22, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :actually, should you wait for rose to stand in the circle, it will activate. :Once you get on it though it activates 'more' (for a lack of a better descrip), which would seem to indicate that she was a hero, but not the fourth hero or had a weak bloodline (the powers 'skipped' her or something is confusing) and thus wasnt as powerful as the hero. thats my guess anyway.Kre 'Nunumee 19:15, August 4, 2010 (UTC) "Possible Version" What is this about "a picture of a possible version of Rose has been found"? There is no link to this supposed picture, why is it there? :The picture is at the bottom right of the page, under the infobox. The main difference is that Rose has a different hairstyle. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 08:58, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Fable III Is it possible that she will make an appearance if you choose love at the end of Fable II? --AwesomeGordo 03:19, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Do you mean if you import your Fable II save file? That would certainly be an interesting addition to gameplay, and seems quite plausible to me; the actions of the parent will impact on the world, after all. --Princess Moogle 05:54, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Ellen DeGeneres is playing a character named "Rose." This could be if "Love" is chosen. But there's a loophole i noticed recently. Technically speaking Rose died in the creation of the spire, Lucien didn't want to stunt its completion so he killed her. So, legally speaking, she would have fit the criteria for being returned to life; she was killed in the creation of the spire, just like the spire guards slain by Sparrow (they technically died in the creation of the spire too) and the slaves: the criteria being that she died during the creation of the spire. JacobT 03:16, October 25, 2010 (UTC) @Jacob: There is a flaw though. When it says "Those killed during the creation" it means those killed while working on building the Spire otherwise Hammer's father would be revived and anyone you sacrifice/kill etc etc Alpha Lycos 04:29, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Wow, that sealed that loophole up tight. good show, man, bravo! JacobT 23:35, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Rose and Scythe I was thinking about this and what if Rose and Scythe are togheter to recreate the heroes order? Technically Scythe created the Heroes Guild. So why not recreate it? Also the whole thing about her dying and she only comes back if you use "love" is easily explained. Look at Theresa in the evil version you kill her yet she still comes back. So what if its the Archon's blood in them? It just may take longer that way who knows. The other thing that made me think its possible that the Heroes Guild may come back is Crawler. (Didn't fight him yet, I only read the articles.) He speaks of the Void. Obviously the Hero didn't know what he was talking about. Perhaps all the monsters are from the Void? Maybe Heroes are relatives of the people from the Void? Hmmm? K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 00:00, October 31, 2010 (UTC) More pics of Rose As the subjectline says, I demand more pictures of Rose! All we have is that single blurry picture and the not-so-blurry horrible former representation of Rose. The most I can find through searching is Briar Rose.